Flower That Bloomed
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a Naruto and Xiaolin Showdown crossover Sakura haves powers and Chase what's her powers but soon he falls in love with her the story idea gos to Vampiremisress96 and Tayler4ever R&R and people pleases to bad Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Tayler4ever: Here is a Naruto & Xiaolin Showdown ****crossover**

**Sakura: yay **

**Tayler4ever:** **yup you and Chase Young are going to be a couple**

**Sakura:** 'o'

**Vampiremisress96: Tay is right Sakura **

**Tayler4ever: I'm always right **

**Vampiremisress96&Sakura:** **Not really**

**Tayler4ever: Mean people**

**Vampiremisress96: Chase Young you will do the disclaimer**

**Chase Young:** **Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown**

**Flower That Bloomed **

Kimiko Tohomiko was pacing nervously back and forth outside of the temple all because her cousin Sakura is coming for a visit from Japan and they never got along well Sakura never like Kimiko and Kimiko didn't know why. Kimiko loved Sakura they were once close and now they are far apart and Kimiko didn't like it

"Kimiko why are you so nervous is something on your mind" Raimundo asked looking concerned

"My cousin Sakura is coming to visit and well we never really get along very well we use to be friends but now she just glares at me and storms off" Kimiko whimpered and Raimundo hugged her in comfort "Everything will be alright we will changed her mind and she will love you like I do" Raimundo said. Omi and Clay then walked outside up towards them

"Kimiko, Raimundo what's going on is the world in danger?" Omi asked looking around for trouble

"No Omi my cousin is coming" Kimiko said sounding slightly sad

"You sound sadder than a mule on a hot summer day" Clay said looking concerned

"We never got along with each other" Kimiko said

"Don't worry we made my sis turn around and she use to hate me so we can help you with your cousin" Clay said smiling and everyone nodded their head BOOM a loud noise caused everyone to run to the temple entrance gates and they see a girl with short pink hair standing there with an evil smile on her face

"Hello dear cousin" Sakura said

''Hello Sakura how was your trip?" Kimiko asked

"It was fine until I had to come here" Sakura said looking unimpressed

"Hi I'm Raimundo Kimiko's boyfriend nice to meet you" Raimundo said as he had his hand out to shake with, Sakura just stared at him with bored eyes

"What kind of ridiculous name is Raimundo anyways wow Kimiko you sure can pick them" Sakura said as she walked right pass the now pissed off Raimundo

"Where is Master Fung?" Sakura asked Kimiko

"He is in the temple dear cousin" Kimiko said Sakura nodded her head and walked away from them towards the temple

"She is rude, mean and scary and didn't I mention rude!" Raimundo said in an annoyed voice

"She is just like a cobra both fierce and snappy" Clay said

"Kimiko you are related to her" Omi asked shocked

"Sakura's mom is my mom sister and yeah Sakura may seems rough on the outside but she is nice on the inside" Kimiko said reassuring them

"Way on the inside" Kimiko glared at Raimundo "Anyways why did she want to meet Master Fung?" Raimundo asked they all looked at each other and followed after Sakura and went inside the temple.

Sakura knocked on the door "Come in dear" Master Fung said Sakura walked in

"Hello you must be Master Fung am I right'' Sakura said

''Why yes and you must be the Sakura Haruno I've heard about right'' Master Fung said

"Yeah that's me" Sakura said

''Do you know why you are here?" Master Fung asked Sakura who just shocked her head no

"You have the power to teleport in the shadows and darkness it's called Umbrageous Teleportation and you will have much more where that came from that's why you were sent here'' Master Fung explain to Sakura and Sakura looked at the ground with sad eye's {They lied to me to get me away am that what I was to them a mistake there was never any hope for me when I was born} Sakura thought to herself "Sakura are you alright child?" Master Fung asked

"I need to lie down" Sakura said with vixen in her voice

"Very well Kimiko show Sakura where she will be sleeping also she will be staying here with us too from now on" Master Fung said Kimiko nodded her head and they walked out and pass Dojo

"Hey Kimiko who is the new girl?" Dojo asked

"This is my cousin Sakura she is staying with us now pleases excuse us Dojo but she is tired and I have to show her where to sleep" Kimiko said and Sakura glared at her

"Oh yes will nice to meet you Sakura" Dojo and nodded her head to him then they walked away towards the sleeping rooms and Kimiko open the door for Sakura

"If you need me I'm next door to you okay" Kimiko said and Sakura just ignored her and sat on the bed with her head down Kimiko felt nervous again and left once she was gone Sakura laid down and she sang in a low voice

"I thought you loved me and made me believe you did" Sakura hugged her body "Was I a mistake did you wish I would disappear and never come home" Sakura had a tear run down her face "Well I'm Just your problem so I'm not sweet I'm not sugar I'm your monster so take me for who I am and love me hold me until I can't breathe" Sakura now breathed harder "Mother look at me what have you done you were supposed to love me, protect me and you left me to die daddy am I still your girl or am I that thing you just took care of does any one see I'm dying on the inside and I can't keep it there no more someone help me from the darkness that is around me she grabbed in the air" Sakura turn to the celling and looked at it for the longest time and her phone went off and she answered it

''Hello'' Sakura answered

''Sakura-Can did you make it alright?" Naruto her best friend asked

"Yes I did how are you Naruto being treated well I hope'' Sakura said

''Oi Sakura I'm fine I have Sasuke here we wanted to make sure you were safe and made it'' Naruto said ''Sakura mostly Naruto wanted to make sure you were safe I told him you made it just fine but we know how is worries about you'' Sasuke said

''Yes well thank you and Sasuke may I ask you something'' Sakura said

''Okay shoot'' Sasuke replied

"Was I a mistake?'' Sakura asked and there was silence for a moment

''No you weren't a mistake Sakura why asked'' Sasuke said

''Because I know why I've been sent here it's because I can teleport in the shadows and darkness and my parents didn't want me there knew me as the monster they had'' Sakura said as tears slipped down her face

''Well we love you right Sasuke'' Naruto said comforting Sakura

"That is right Naruto'' Sasuke said on the other side of the phone ''Well it's dark here and we need sleep so night Sakura love ya'' They said ''Bye'' Sakura whispered. And hung up the phone and went to sleep.

Next morning:

Kimiko knocked on Sakura's door and Sakura open it up "Good morning Sakura have a good sleep?" Kimiko asked

''Whatever'' Sakura said and walked right pass Kimiko and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat when she saw Raimundo walking towards her

''Good morning Sakura look we got off on the wrong foot yesterday forgive me'' Raimundo said

''Look closely at my face does it look like I care no I don't now move or be moved'' Sakura said and Raimundo moved and glared at her as she walked past him and she glanced back at him coldly making him freeze in shock

''Sakura Raimundo is trying to make peace with you'' Omi said

''Omi is right Sakura we all need peace so lets all try and be nice'' Clay said

''Ice Cryokinesis!'' Sakura yelled and everyone's tea turn to ice and Sakura used Umbrageous Teleportation and teleport via the shadows and was gone then Kimiko walks in and sees ice all over the place {Oh what did they say to Sakura to make her use that power} Kimiko thought and she walked to the center of the now frozen room ''What happen here?'' Kimiko asked

''Your cousin did this to us'' They all said

''Well did you say something to upset her?'' Kimiko asked

''We told her about peace and how we tried to make it with her'' Clay said

''Sakura wouldn't know about peace she has been in darkness so much she only knows what she knows really'' Kimiko said and they all looked shocked at her

''What'' They yelled in disbelief

''Sakura is like you, young monks she can control different stuff and is very powerful even more than you Raimundo'' Master Fung said as he walked in there

''Is that why she is here?'' Kimiko asked Master Fung nodded his head in replied

''And her parents told me not to send her back either'' Master Fung said

''They never loved her anyways it was always me they loved'' Kimiko said looking down at the floor

''They never loved her so that's why she is the way she is'' Raimundo whispered feeling sorry for Sakura

''Yes and we need to get her back'' Kimiko said

''Yes we should before Jack Spicer and Wuya or heaven forbid Chase Young and Hannibal Bean gets to her before we do'' Omi said to everyone

"Now I'm worried about her what if they get to her and they get her on their side or worst kill her! It would be my fault and I'd have to live knowing that" Kimiko said and she looked at them and they nodded their head in agreement and went on Dojo to go look for her and bring her back.

Meanwhile with Sakura in the forest

"Stupid people telling me what to do like they know me" Sakura growled out

"You are just like me no one loves us do they" a figure asked in the darkness

"Show yourself or I will come for you myself" Sakura said and a young man comes out of the darkness with black hair that's slightly green tinted wearing metal armor and yellow dragon like eyes

"How would you know me or what I am huh" Sakura said

"Because I am like you I too have no one to love me and so I walked alone and you happen to pass my way" Chase said staring at Sakura

"What do you want from me if it's money I have none but if you want a fight I will give you one" Sakura said getting into a fighting stance

"You are feisty I like that and if you join me I can fill that void for love you desire and in return you will be loyal to me and only me do we have a deal?" Chase asked and Sakura thought about it then nodded her head in agreement, Chase then starts to walk away and Sakura runs to catch up to him.

With the others "We should call it a night it's getting dark we should start again in the morning when it lighter" Clay said looking at the sky

"No I must find her I'm her family and I am not leaving without her" Kimiko said

"It's getting dark outside and we looked all over for her we will start in the morning okay Kimiko" Raimundo reassured Kimiko who looked at everyone and they looked tired she nodded her head and they set up camp and went to sleep.

Now at Chase's lair in the mountains "Would you like something to eat Chase-Kun?'' Sakura asked "Why yes I would love some Lao Mang Long Soup you can find that in the cabinet and it tells you how to make it too and after that would you draw me a bath too" Chase said

"Yes Chase-Kun right away" Sakura said as she went to make him the soup and then to draw him a bath for him {She really needs to stop with the Kun shit I will tell her to stop at once} Chase thought Sakura comes back

"Chase-Kun I got your soup done and it's ready for you" Sakura said Chase and Sakura walked into the kitchen he saw his soup and lit candles Chase looks at Sakura

"I thought you would like them and they look so romantic too do you like it?" Sakura asked

"Why yes I love it you are so great to do this everything is so good" Chase said with a fake smile as he looked at her and she smiled back

"I'm glad you love it now I shall draw your bath Chase-Kun'' Sakura said and she walked away to draw him his bath she went to the bathroom and looked for the soap and shampoo for the bath she found it and turn the hot water on and filled the bath for him at the right temperature and amount and put the soap in the bath and placed the shampoo on the side.

Once everything was finished Sakura went and got Chase "Your bath is ready Chase-Kun is there anything else I can do for you?" Sakura asked

"No that would be fine" Chase said and he went to take a bath a few hours later Chase comes out without a shirt and just a towel around his waist he smirked at Sakura's red face as she looked at him "Come it is late and I am tired'' Chase said he led her to his room and she looked around

"Where do I sleep Chase-Kun?'' Sakura asked

"You shall sleep with me and I don't take no for an answer either so get in the bed'' Chase said and Sakura nodded her head and got in the bed and Chase followed her in the bed and Sakura lays her head on his chest and feel asleep on him {Man when I get what I want she is so gone she acts like I really love her but I really love her power more} Chase thought as he went to sleep.

Next morning after looking everywhere the gang went back to the temple to tell Master Fung they didn't find Sakura at all

"She is a big girl now she can care for herself she will come back when she wants to come'' Master Fung said they nodded their heads and just wait around for her to come back then Dojo came in real fast "Master Fung Chase Young is moving to Jack Spicer's way and it looks like he had someone with him but I couldn't tell" Dojo said Master Fung nodded his head and sent the monks to see what Chase and the mysterious person he was with are up to.

With Chase "Where are we going Chase-Kun" Sakura asked wondering where they were at and where they were heading Chase glance at her "We are going to see Jack Spicer and he is not the brightest person here so watch him he may not be smart but he has a thing for girls" Chase said

"Heh he won't get to me my heart is yours and I only obey you Chase-Kun and stupid-ness is not on my list of things I like" Sakura said { God I wish it was so you can get away from me} Chase thought and they walked and Sakura could tell someone was following them she stopped and looked around

"Sakura stop and come back right now" Raimundo ordered as Clay stepped next to him

"No and I don't have to listen to you so back off" Sakura yelled sounding very angry

"Calm down Sakura I will fight them and you fight the little one" Chase said

"Alright Chase-Kun" Sakura said Chase turn to Raimundo and Clay and got ready to fight them

"Typhoon Boom-Wind and Wudai-Star Wind'' Raimundo yelled as he sent his attacks and Chase dodged it with ease then Clay tried to attack him

"Seismic Kick-Earth'' Clay yelled as he tried to kick Chase but Chase was too fast for them he then used his martial arts skills on them once he was done he went to see how Sakura was doing with her power against Omi

"Tsunami Strike-Water'' Omi yelled as water headed straight at Sakura

"Ice Cryokinesis'' Sakura yelled and the water turned into Ice right in front of her and she smirked at Omi

"Umbrageous Teleportation'' Sakura yelled and she vanished Omi looked all around him and soon enough she come out of nowhere and knocked him out

"Very good Sakura now lets go before they get up shall we" Chase said

"Yes Chase lets go" Sakura said and they ran with speed soon they were in Jack Spicer's house where he works. Chase and Sakura walked into Jack's lab and Jack looked at Chase with a glare and next to him he saw a girl who looked beautiful to him

"Chase my man where did you get this beautiful girl from" Jack said

"That is none of your business Jack" Chase said as he glared at Jack, Jack whistled at her and step closer to her and introduced himself in very flirtatious voice

"Name is Jack Spicer and you are very beautiful" Jack said

"I'm Sakura and if I was you I would not whistle at me again I am loyal to Chase-Kun and him only'' Sakura said and Chase smiled slightly at what Sakura said then his face turn serious as he faced Jack

"Jack why don't you fuck off and leave her alone I came for business and if you won't take it seriously then we can leave" Chase said Jack glared at him but nodded and went back to work he told Chase what kind of weapons he had for Chase unknown to them a Raven was watching them with a red eye

"So there you go all the weapons you need and are you sure about the girl'' Jack said as he looked at Sakura

"Jack I told you to fuck off she is mine lets take our leave Sakura'' Chase said

"And you are mine Chase-Kun" Sakura said { Damm why didn't I let him have her I don't even like her or love her I can't be joules no I am not I don't love her I just want the power that she has and then I'm done with her} Chase thought

"Chase-Kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she looked at him

"Yes I'm fine just Jack can be an idiot all the time that is why Wuya left him he now works alone" Chase said

"You know my heart is your Chase-Kun and I am yours forever" Sakura said with a smile { Oh god forever is a long time, no that is where I draw the line at} Chase thought as he growled out loud and they went back to his home for lunch and Sakura's training too.

Meanwhile with the monks

"What do you mean she turned evil!?" Kimiko yelled

"She joined Chase and doesn't want us near her Kimiko I know she is family but let her go she already has" Raimundo told Kimiko

"She hit me in the head Kimiko…the head" Omi said while rubbing his head

"Kimiko she is strong and she nearly killed us out there" Clay said to Kimiko but she refused to listen

"I am not giving up on her she never did me" Kimiko said

"What you mean like she did?" They all yelled

Flash back: "Kimiko be careful we don't want you hurt now do we" four year old Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura anyways should I be telling you that you should be careful" five year old Kimiko said as they played in the park and Kimiko fell in a hole and Sakura grabbed her hand at the last minute and held her hand tight

"Let go Sakura you can't hold us both this is what I get for not listening to you" Kimiko said

"I will never let you go Kimiko never I never go back on family and you are my family" Sakura yelled and she pulled Kimiko up and Sakura fell in the hole exhausted from pulling Kimiko and broke her leg and got in trouble for playing in a danger place she got locked up in her room for a mouth while Kimiko got hugs and smiles Sakura always got frowns Sakura was known as an evil girl once she was six years old she got her first power and Kimiko got to go to the temple and Sakura was left in the darkness she stayed there until she went to visit Kimiko but by time she got there she never like her cousin not once it was her fault that Sakura was like this mean and evil but if it wasn't that she would never met Sasuke and Naruto her best and only friends she never knew they were gay until she caught them making out and they were afraid that they lost her as a friend but she told them she didn't care and left them to make out more she knew Sasuke like some privet time with Naruto, Sakura also taught Naruto how to cook so they've been friends ever since. Flash back end

"That is why I will not give up on her she never gave up on me that day" Kimiko said everyone looked at her them all felt bad for Kimiko

"I own her my life she gave hers up for me I am not leaving again" Kimiko said

"We will help you with that'' They said and Kimiko smiled at them and they talked about a plan to get Sakura back.

Meanwhile at Chase's air with Sakura and Chase they were in the both sitting down, Chase in his throne chair while Sakura was sat on the steps next to him

"Chase-Kun why did you turn evil?" Sakura asked looking up at Chase

"Hm all the sudden so curious well it's a long story but I will tell you it'' Chase said and continued

"At first, I was on the side of good and helped Grand Master Dashi along with my best friend at the time Master Monk Guan to defeat Wuya. But very soon after our victory I traded my soul to Hannibal Roy Bean for the Lao Mang Long Soup, only to achieve my destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal was able to fool me into trading my soul by showing me a fake "hologram" of, Master Monk Guan, saying he would soon destroy me. Thanks to this lie, I drank the Lao Mang Lone soup, gaining eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a dragon-like creature at will. Right after I turned evil, I betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for 1500 years.

"And that is why I turned evil'' Chase said {He is just like me alone and will different} Sakura thought "Why have you turned to the Heylin side Sakura? You look so not evil" Chase asked as he eyed her

"I was betrayed by the people I thought loved me

Flashback: Kimiko had broken a very expansive vase that was my mothers and both her and I got in trouble but my parents told her I was already trouble so I could've done it and didn't blamed her so I got in trouble for it. Kimiko got everything and I got nothing my parents wanted nothing to do with me they even said I was not their child and they would hit me and lock me up for hours without anything to eat I grew up in the darkness and over time I learned I could do things with it but when they saw me use my powers they soon found out where Kimiko was sent and they sent me here too, the only people I trust are Naruto and Sasuke my two friends. Flash back end

"That is why I turned evil no one wanted me so the darkness was my world" Sakura said as she was about to cry Chase held her tight in his arms {She had it harder than I did} Chase thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower That Bloomed Part 2:**

Next day Dojo was acting wired so they looked at him "New Shen Gong Wu alert" Dojo said everyone went on him and flew off to get it

"Sakura you sense that new Shen Gong Wu and it's a powerful one at that" Chase said

"Yes and a dark one" Sakura said as they also went there when they got there the monks were also there they ran to it Kimiko, Sakura, Chase and Raimundo touched it.

"Well isn't this interesting" Chase said "I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare winner takes all wu the games is basic fight first one to fall loses and it will be a 2 vs 2 battle"

"**Gong Yi Tan Pai!" **they all yell and the showdown begins

Chase and Raimundo went first "Wudai-Star Wind" Raimundo yelled and charged his attack at Chase but he dodged it and kicked him in the gut Raimundo fell to the ground Chase won his fight and turn to watch Sakura's fight "Sakura I don't want to fight you" Kimiko said

"Too bad I want to" Sakura said as she threw a punch at her but Kimiko dodged it "Judolette Flip-Fire" Kimiko said as she tried to kick Sakura in the face but Sakura moved out of the way "Umbrakinesis" Sakura yelled as she made the darkness come to her and she hit Kimiko in the face she fell to the ground "Sakura I'm sorry for everything" Kimiko said as she cried

"You have no idea what sorry is I've lived in your shadow everyone loved you my parents wanted you more than me they would lock me in the darkness and say I was never their child I was a mistake and there was no hope for me I was a nothing I was just here" Sakura said as she kicked Kimiko in the stomach and Kimiko cough blood up

"I loved you Sakura to me you are my world" Kimiko said

"I don't need you Chase-Kun loves me he cares for me he is all I need" Sakura said Kimiko feel crying as she hit the floor Sakura grabbed the weapon and handed to Chase he put his hand to her face and she snuggled to his touch

"That's my girl you are so strong and beautiful while doing it I love you Sakura" Chase said {Oh my god I feel in love with her not part of the plan but oh well she is my girl and I plan to keep it that way} Chase thought as he and Sakura left Raimundo ran to Kimiko and helped her up {Sakura come back please} Kimiko thought meanwhile Hannibal Roy Bean was hidden in trees and watch the Showdown but no one knew he was there he smirked evilly {That girl has such power and Chase seems smitten with her now if I used her against Chase he will fall in defeat but first I need help in getting her}then he set off to Chase's lair to take that woman away from him.

In Chase's lair "Oh I think it was perfect what you did to her it made me hot" Chase said in a husky voice his breath tickled her ear and Sakura couldn't help but get slightly aroused her breath hitched Chase gave a low chuckle. He gently placed his lips over hers, her heart was beating rapidly as Chase's tongue traced the outside of her lips, she shyly opened them as she closed her eyes Chase slightly titled his head as he tried to get more access, his tongue gently stroked hers. Sakura moaned into his mouth as Chase gently nibbled on the bottom of her lip, she buried her fingers into his hair as Chase wrapped his arms around her waist then a big bang echoed the lair as the doors of the room hit the floor

"Who dares interrupts me" Chase yelled as Hannibal came in

"Well if it isn't Chase himself now, now let us not yell when a lady is present" Hannibal said as he smiled so foul it could make milk curl

"You will not touch my girl now leave" Chase demanded him

"Why would I ever do that Chase" Hannibal said as he tried to move closer Chase's animal warriors came in front of him as Hannibal was distracting Chase Wuya came from behind and grabbed Sakura, Sakura screamed Chase turned around and glared at her "Let my girl go or so help me you will wish you didn't touch her" Chase warned them

"Thank you for giving her to me" Hannibal said they dragged her out of there and Chase knowing he would need help to ensure Sakura is safety ran to the Xiaolin monk's temple to help get Sakura back to him Chase ran all the way to the temple be burst through the doors "Chase you are not welcome here'' Omi said

"Yeah you are not welcome here" Raimundo said

"Hannibal took Sakura I need your help to get her back" Chase said

"How did you let him take her are you dumb or what" Kimiko screamed the others including Kimiko looked confused at Chase

"Why did she follow you first place" Kimiko asked curious about her cousin

"I told her if she joins me I would fill her void for love and in return she would be loyal to me and only me'' Chase said explaining it to them

"So after you get her powers you would drop her like trash" Kimiko said her voice filled with anger

"That was before I fell in love with her she open me up I thought I couldn't love and she open me and I can't lose her'' Chase said everyone looked at him "I will go on my own if I must" Chase said

"No she is my family I will go with you" Kimiko said "So are we no on left behind" The others said.

Meanwhile at Hannibal's Lair:

"Yes almost there" Hannibal said "Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen" Hannibal chanted above Sakura as she laid on a table "Who are you loyal to Sakura?" Hannibal asked

"You master Hannibal and only you" Sakura said with no emotions

"She is ours and now the world" Wuya said next to Hannibal

"Let us go and test her out" Hannibal said as he went back to his little size and went on Wuya's shoulders and she walked to the battle once there "Sakura there you are" Kimiko screamed as she ran to Sakura but Sakura punched her in the face

"Sakura can you hear me" Chase asked her but she didn't respond to him

"Sorry Chase but she is mine now and she only listens to me" Hannibal said as he laugh at them

"Sakura take out the monks first" Hannibal ordered " Yes master" Sakura said as she walked to them "Lightning Divine Lightning Manipulation" Sakura yelled as she create and control the brightest lightning and hit Omi, Clay and Raimundo she laughed at them "Now it's time for you little girl" Sakura said as she ran to Kimiko and Kimiko blocked her punch put Kimiko slipped and fell backwards Sakura caught the edge of a hole Kimiko looked up at her with watery eyes then Sakura looked confused "I will never let you go Kimiko never I never go back on family and you are my family" Sakura head herself say Sakura held her hand tight and pulled her up Kimiko looked confused at her

"I thought you were going to let me go" Kimiko asked

"I will never let you go Kimiko never I never go back on family and you are my family" Sakura said with a smile but then Sakura tricks Kimiko and knocked her out. Hannibal then ordered Sakura to fight Chase

"I don't think so" Chase said as he held out his hand and used the same spell he did many years ago and trapped Hannibal in the Ying-Yang World

"Okay the spell should be brok…"Chase was cut off by a punch in the face from Sakura {Damn it she is still under that rotten bean's spell} Chase though he really didn't want to fight her but Sakura did want to fight him she charged at him and kicked him in the chest hard sending him to the ground

"Ice Cryokinesis!" Sakura yelled and she summoned an ice spear which appeared in her hand then she raised it above his chest armor to where his heart was located but before Sakura finished him Chase looks up at her and stares into her eyes

"I love you Sakura at first I'll admit I just wanted your powers but I fell for you, you touched my heart and I don't want to lose you I know you are mad at me but I will show you I love you Sakura just please come back to me" Chase said Sakura heard Chase is voice deep inside and slowly started to break free of Hannibal's spell

"C…Chase?" Sakura said slowly

"Yes that is it Sakura listen to my voice come back to me" Chase replied, Sakura then clenched her head in pain as she broke free from Hannibal's spell. After the pain stopped Sakura opened her eyes to see Chase on the floor hurt

"Chase!" Sakura yelled and ran toward to him and bent now in front of him "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah look" Chase told her as she looked down at his body to see his wounds were staring to heal because of his fast healing ability. Once Chase was fully healed him and Sakura then fought Wuya and destroy her using Sakura's full powers making her very weak.

"Finally it's over" Chase said relived

"Ye…yeah ow" Sakura fell to the floor in both pain and exhaustion she started bleeding very heavily and hard before she throw her last attack at Wuya she must not have noticed Wuya's side attack. Kimiko looked in horror at her blood covered cousin as she thinks she is losing Sakura for good, Sakura is nearly dead due to loss of blood so Chase decides to change her immortal {I will make her immortal I'm not gonna lose her when I just got her back I can't…I won't!} Chase thought to himself as he takes Sakura back to his lair and looks for a spell to make a mortal immortal after a while of looking he finally find on he did as instructed and gave Sakura some of his blood and said the spell once he finish reading out the spell Sakura opened her eyes once she did he attacked her lips in happiness {She looks so damn fuck-able. I just want to take right now and fully make her mine. She's practically inviting me to do it.} Chase thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower That Bloomed Part 3**

**LEMON WARNING: **

"Chase what do you think you are doing?" Sakura snapped. Chase brought his mouth down to her ear. "Oh I think it's perfectly clear what I'm trying to do" he said in a husky voice. Her breath hitched. Chase gave a low chuckle. He gently began to rub in small circular motions on the inside of her thigh, gradually gently closer to clit Sakura's hips bucked up, wanting more and needing more Chase complied. He used his fingers to spread out her clit and started to rub it. He gradually picked up the pace he could feel her getting wet already Sakura was beginning to pant with desire. He rubbed harder and harder, enjoying the sound of her pants he could see the delicious friction he was causing her on her face. Sakura gave a whimper that turned into a moan as his fingers brutally pressed down on her core, causing her to throb with need.

"Chhhhaaaasssseeee" Sakura moaned

Chase brought his left hand quickly to his pants and unfastened them and took them off, freeing his growing member. He groaned as his arousal grew bigger with every sound coming out of Sakura's mouth. He turned his attention back to Sakura, trying to find the sweet spot Sakura's whole body convulsed as Chase began rubbing there harder and harder she started to whimper as the throb built up to an unbearable ache. She needed to release soon all of a sudden; she heard Chase's voice right beside her ear. "Cum for me," he demanded. His words sent her over the edge and she orgasmed Chase felt all his lust shoot down to his member when he saw Sakura's cum spread out all over the inside of her thighs. He wanted her so bad. But he was not quite done playing with her. Sakura hardly noticed when Chase slid off her skirt and thong, so they wouldn't get soiled, because Chase was straddling her chest, trying to thrust his member into her mouth. She growled.

"Chase, don't you dare," Chase gave her an innocent grin.

"Do what?" He said

"You know what and I didn't agree to give you a blowjob and I am still mad at you for lying to me" she glared back up at him. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"Well, I thought it would be my way of saying sorry to you by showing you how much I love you," he leaned down closer to her and continued huskily.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You either let me do this willingly…or I do it anyway your choice." Chase said Sakura was opening her mouth to retort when she felt five inches of cock gagging her. Chase let Sakura get used to the feeling of member in her mouth before he started to do anything. He moaned. For the first time, she was quite good with her tongue. Sakura couldn't help get wet at the thought of Chase's dick in her mouth. He's so damn big. She started to suck on him hard, twirling her tongue around his dick. She could hear Chase's pleasure from above her, and his member grew even more at her ministrations. Sakura was a bit worried that he was getting too big to fit in her mouth. That's when she felt Chase begin to thrust. She almost gagged as his cock hit the back of throat roughly. Sakura didn't know there was more of him. She readily pleasured him with her tongue though, getting used to the feeling of him mouth fucking her. Chase groaned and grabbed Sakura's hair roughly, as he was being pleasured. He started to thrust even faster as he became more aroused. Sakura was just getting used to Chase when he started slamming his entire member into her, forcing some of it down her throat. Chase felt like his dick was going to explode. He was going to cum any second now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shoot off in her mouth. Sakura was getting very excited by his mouth fucking. She liked the feeling that she got when Chase thrust into her, almost gagging her. She wanted him to keep thrusting into her mouth. Every time he violently pulled her hair as he was slamming into the back of her throat, Sakura wanted to scream with pleasure. Suddenly, she tasted cum going down her throat. Chase took his member out of her mouth after he shot off his cum inside of her. He looked down at her. Sakura's eyes looked a bit unfocused as she tried to regain her senses. Chase smirked to himself. "Hey, Sakura" She looked at him and her lips got caught in kiss. Chase felt her soft lips meshing with his and he getting bit her bottom lip, making her moan slightly. Taking his chance, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, teasing her. He rubbed his tongue against hers, fighting for dominance and winning. Sakura opened her lips wider, begging him. Chase cut off the kiss abruptly and stared down at Sakura. She looked so damn beautiful plump glossy strawberry lips slightly open, perfect blossom pink hair which would be cherry blossoms to shame and those deep pools of green that Chase just wanted to stare at forever.

"What?" Sakura pouted. Chase shook himself out of his reverie and found himself replying,

"You were such a good girl, swallowing, that I think you should have another treat" A blush spread across her face, and Chase inwardly grinned. He moved down and straddled her hips and began to grind into them, producing renewed moans from Sakura. He then roughly swiped his tongue around one of her nipples and flicked it. Her nipples perked up as they anticipated what he was going to do next. Chase took one nipple and pulled, twisting it with his fingers. In response, Sakura desperately bucked up her chest, demanding.

"Ch-a-s-eee" she harshly gasped. He smirked down at her.

"Tell me you want it," Chase said

"I-I wa-a-nt it ple-ea-a-se" she begged, getting hotter from the friction against her core. Chase reached and took both of her sizable breasts in his hands. She had actually really grown out from before and now her breasts were on the borderline between a B-cup and a C-cup, the perfect size in Chase's mind. He roughly fondled her breasts. Rubbing in circles and applying more pressure, rubbing her breasts together making her moan in pleasure. Chase got even rougher and Sakura moaned louder than before Chase decided to tease her and suddenly stopped. Sakura whimpered with the loss of contact, but gave a heated gasp as she felt Chase take her right nipple into his mouth. Chase swirled his tongue around her pink bud and harshly bit down on her nipple. Sakura gave a hiss that quickly subsided as he boldly took her whole breast into his mouth. Chase felt her thrust up her chest, allowing him to engulf more of her. He sucked on her hard, occasionally roughly scraping his teeth against her nipple and biting her. As he pleasured her right breast, he took her left one in his right hand and began to squeeze and rub it. She moaned louder and Chase played with both her nipples. One with his experienced tongue and the other with his deft hands. After a while, he switched his mouth to her other breast and began rubbing the opposite one. Sakura felt like she was in ecstasy. He wasn't even fucking her yet and she already looked like a bitch in heat—wet, throbbing, and moaning—underneath him. Her lips were swollen. Her breasts felt fucking amazing. And her lower region was aching terribly. She could barely focus on thinking and breathing suddenly seemed a lot harder. Sakura was becoming very wet from Chase playing around with her chest when she unexpectedly felt Chase roughly grind his knee up against her throbbing core. She let out a scream when she came. Chase realized that Sakura was probably extremely aroused by now and he hadn't given her clit any attention in a while. He pushed his knee up against her aching core and within five seconds of pressing up against her, he felt her stiffen and he pulled away his knee as she cummed once again. Sakura came down from her orgasm, thinking this was the best sex she had ever had. She saw Chase's face hovering above her motioned at him

"That was incredible; Chase, but you can untie me now." Chase cupped her face in his hand and stared down at her with a sexy grin.

"Who said we were done yet?" Sakura stared blankly back at him

"Honey, this is only just the beginning." He went on in a slightly mocking tone Sakura started,

"Bu—"Her protest was cut off as she screamed. Chase had thrust his whole member inside of her without warning. Chase could hear her whimpers and they were making his cock hard again. He saw Sakura about to speak and he quickly took his member out and slipped one of his fingers halfway in, sending her into a world of unintelligible words. He started to slowly pump one finger in and out of her pussy, letting his finger become coated with the wetness from her passage.

"Ch-a-s-ee-"she croaked, her eyes pleading. Chase lowered his head down to her eye and whispered,

"If you want it you're gonna have to tell me exactly what you want you're gonna have to beg."

"Ch-a-s-ee, pl-e-e-a-s-e-e g-o-o fa-st-e-e-r" she moaned out loud. Chase whispered huskily.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Sakura tell me exactly what you want." Sakura panted, her voice coming out in short gasps of what little air she could take in.

"Chase, go faster—much faster I need to—faster please" she screamed. Chase started to pump his finger in and out faster and he added a second finger, pleased when he heard her gasp. After a minute, he added in a third finger, furiously thrusting in and out of her, and he heard her fall back into ecstasy as she lost all feeling except for her need and lust. He felt her complete a sharp intake of air as she finally lost it and cummed all over his fingers. Chase brought his fingers to his mouth and began to slowly lick them, tasting the sweet taste of her juices. After he finished licking off all her juices, he slid his hand back across her core she was already nice and wet Chase grinned at her

"So you liked watching me lick off your juices," He laughed when she blushed red. He brought his head down and licked the inside of her thigh, tasting more of her juices on the smooth skin. Sakura moaned as his tongue came into contact with her burning skin. Chase kissed her lips briefly, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Then you'll love this," Chase promised as he swiped his tongue fully across her clit and he felt her spasm underneath him, trying to get closer to the source. Chase then thrust his tongue into her wet folds and started to eat out her pussy he could hear Sakura's arousal as he made sure to clean off all her juices with his tongue, licking clean all of her wetness. Once in a while, he would hit upon her sweet spot and she would cum for him again, already sensitive to his stroking. Chase slipped his hand down there again, spreading out her folds while probing with his tongue, which only made her, wet all over, again. Chase heard Sakura speak.

"Ch-a-sss-eee, I n-ee-e-d y-o-o-ou i-i-n-si-de o-of m-e" she moaned. Sakura felt like her core was going to explode. It was fiercely throbbing with desire and she didn't know how much longer Chase planned to deny her what she greatly wanted. She needed him to get inside of her right now. Instead of giving Sakura what she really wanted, Chase decided that he was going to play a little game with her, seeing how long she could hold out for. He thrust only an inch of his member into Sakura's passage Chase heard Sakura moan in response, but as he didn't do anything further her moans turned to whimpers of loss. "Chase, what are you doing?" Sakura whimpered. Chase gently nibbled on her ear.

"You need to tell me how much you want this. I want to hear you talk dirty to me. If you don't say anything, I'm just going to go into you excruciatingly slow it's your choice." He grinned sadistically. Sakura writhed on the table, torn. Either she had to give into her pride or she had to endure and try to ignore her need. Chase thrust in a tiny bit farther, but then withdrew again. He fell into a pattern of repeating his torture. Going in slightly, but then coming out half the distance he had just thrust in. Sakura could feel his member, thrusting into her increasingly slow. It was driving her crazy and she couldn't do a thing about it. Chase smiled to himself {It won't be long now} he though then finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Chase, I want you to fuck me!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"And?" he asked.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm sore for a week!" she said

"And?" he pressed.

"I want to feel your dick inside of me!" she said

"And?" he continued teasingly.

"I want you to your dick to keep slamming into my tight pussy so hard that I can't stop cumming, and then I want your thick cum to splatter all over me. Then I want to mouth fuck me until you need to cum again and then shoot off onto my face so you can lick it off before you start fucking me from behind. And I want you to take my tits in your mouth and pleasure me." Sakura moaned loudly. Finally satisfied with her answer, Chase started to thrust harder and deeper and faster into Sakura. Sakura started to weave her own language consisting of moans, groans, pants, and whimpers, encouraging Chase to get even rougher. It felt way too good to fuck her. Chase felt his dick get harder and harder as he thrust into her. Sakura was bucking up her hips, pushing Chase deeper into her. Chase could feel Sakura's wetness, making it easier for him to thrust in faster and faster. He felt the walls of her passage tightening as she got closer and closer to her climax. The delicious friction that tightened around his member caused him to become even more aroused. Sakura's screaming was continuous enough that Chase could only hear her screams as one scream. She is so fucking hot. He felt her tighten intensely and he knew that she was really close to the edge. Chase slammed into her one last time, exceedingly hard, causing her to yell so loud that he was afraid that he'd broken her. Chase knew that he was close to the edge to and he made it just in time. Sakura felt Chase shooting off his cum all over her body. He roughly pushed her forward toward on the bed, almost growling,

"Get on your hands and knees, Sakura." Sakura obeyed, bending over his knee, on her knees, her hands grabbing onto the sheets Sakura yelped in surprise as Chase abruptly smacked her ass.

"Open your legs Sakura" She opened her legs slightly and instead of feeling Chase's fingers between her legs, Sakura received another brutal smack to her ass. "You're not wide enough." Sakura obediently spread open her legs as far as she could. She could feel herself being stretched out and the faint wisps of air brushing past her exposed core made her hiss with anticipation and whimper with want. She felt Chase's hands roaming over her ass and she tensed up with anticipated pleasure, welcoming the wetness.

"Sakura, I had to tell you twice to open your legs you were being disobedient. Do you know what happens to naughty little girls? They get smacked." A scream tore itself from Sakura's throat as Chase slapped her ass cruelly. She didn't even get a chance to catch her breath. Chase kept up a relentless pace, smacking her ass brutally over and over again. She knew that he was going to leave a mark, but she couldn't help but be turned on by it. Chase mentally congratulated himself. Her constant screaming was doing wonders for his erection, and he took his torment a bit further. Sakura was feeling as though she could not get any more aroused when she felt Chase's other hand fingering her clit. Now Chase was alternating between thrusting his fingers into her and smacking her ass. She felt him slipping his fingers into her.

One.

Two.

Three.

Without warning, Sakura felt Chase attempt to thrust all five fingers deep inside of her. A piercing shriek rose above all the rest as she felt herself being viciously scissor into, being ripped apart as she was too tight to take Chase's whole hand in. Before Sakura's scream had even died, Chase took his other hand and spread open Sakura's ass, thrusting his whole eight and a half inches into her from behind. If possible, Sakura's scream became even louder. Chase slid out his hand from her and concentrated on taking her from behind. He grasped either side of her ass with each hand and spread her open as far as he could. Then he kept up his ruthless pace, slamming his entire member into her each time. After ten minutes of remorseless anal sex, Chase finally felt his climax coming. Sakura, unable to handle his pace, had already orgasmed several times and Chase was having a hard time keeping Sakura spread open. Her whole entire lower half—her pussy and legs—were drenched in her cum, making it difficult to hold her open. Chase thrust in hard one final time, cumming deep inside of her. He saw Sakura's body go limp, as the energy drained out of her. Chase got in bed and picked Sakura up and laid her on his chest. He then looked down at her with a smile of victory. Sakura spoke up.

"Well, I guess you are forgiven" Chase laughed.

"No, I think you should be forgiven." As Sakura talked, Chase could hear the pout in her voice.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, Chase, and it's your entire fault you know. "Chase smirked

"You liked it." Sakura responded childishly "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Chase bent his head down, putting his mouth right next to her ear, making Sakura shiver as his hot breath tickled her

"Maybe we should find out if you did enjoy it or not." He said in husky voice they went some more rounds and passed out

**Tayler4ever: Done**

**Sakura: 0/0 **

**Tayler4ever: you like Sakura **

**Sakura: You are fired Niki fired**

**Tayler4ever: I will it was my best work ever **

**Vampiremisress96&Sakura: Yeah right **

**Tayler4ever: Mean people**

**Vampiremisress96: just can't comment {Holds nose bleed}**

**Chase Young: R&R**


End file.
